Worst Fears
by DARK3DBABE
Summary: John comes face to face with his worst fears... Broken Sam and Dean! This story has DARK and GRAPHIC content! WARNING: VERY offensive content!... AU, NonCon, DubCon, SLASH, limp!Sam, limp!Dean, traumatised!Sam, traumatised!Dean, angsty/guilty!John, awesome!Bobby, awesome!motherly!Ellen, awesome!hunterfriends, mean/accusing!hunterfriends, ... will be more than 1 Chapter long
1. Chapter 1

WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!

THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN HIGHLY OFFENSIVE MATERIAL!

PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU WILL BE OFFENDED!

*ADULTS ONLY*

* * *

A/N: Okay my imagination tends to get DARK hence my name, this is my FIRST EVER post on fanfiction!... I've been a long time reader though! This is gonna be a Hurt/Comfort fiction that will have some SERIOUSLY offensive content it (there's an actual storyline as well I promise) and no... I'm no perv and no this story isn't the only story like this on Fanfiction... (I wanted to do a Wincest fic and I'll admit that I like rapefictions that contain dub-con Wincest a little bit more than just straight out Wincest because the P.T.S.D. that comes after the rape and dub-con is like one of my favorite things to write (and to read)) If you don't like stuff with this kind of content DON'T READ THIS STORY! OBVIOUSLY this is gonna be "M" RATED so BEWARE! This story is going to have a little bit of everything from : "do or die" (or suffer or watch someone else die or suffer horrendously), LOTS of hurt/limp/traumatised Sam, demonic possesion of at least two main characters and eventual consentsual character slash...

Anyway I love a traumatised Sam (who doesn't) and sometimes I love a traumatised Dean depending on how it's written and I like the idea of John/Dean/Sam all of them being forced to do things to each other (I swear I'm not a perv... They're fictional characters and I've learned to feel no guilt what so ever when it comes to this kind of thing... Why?... BECAUSE ALMOST EVERY ONE ELSE DOES IT! Suddenly I hear my mom's voice saying "If everyone jumped off a bridge.." Well guess what mom... I'm jumping off the freakin bridge to! I'm just smart enough to make sure I have a bungie cord wrapped around my ankles fist! So there!) Wait where was I? Oh right... the story: Pre Series A/U Pre Slash then full slash between THREE of the show's main characters.

WARNINGS: Character slash, Incest, Torture, Rape, (fictional characters remember and no I'm not the only one to do it so no flaming me) (it's really hard to write this sort of thing believe it or not so I'd really appreciate ... NONFLAMING reviews) (What counts as a flaming review?: Judging an author by the content of their story (it's a story A FICTIONAL STORY about FICTIONAL CHARACTERS) so no calling me names or saying the story itself is stupid based on content alone because I warned it would be offensive and if someone reads the whole thing only to flame me in the review then that makes that someone a hypocrite because they read it all the way to the end only to find issues with the things that could be considered offensive (If it affends you then don't read it... Problem solved)

Also please no judging me on technical mistakes I have no official Beta yet so please let these things slide: Punctuation errors, Capitilization errors, Font errors, Formating errors and Spelling errors ( I do my best not to mispell things but to google something I can't spell takes time I don't always have plus not all things are flat out mispelled it's just an accidental key hit or something and that happens to me a lot and I don't catch it till later (like I said no official Beta)

So when reviewing please review kindly give praise, applause and kudos for the things you like about the story and construtive criticism for the things like errors (I'm always willing to learn from other people's techniques) and things that aren't well received by a reader (as I'm always interested on other people's takes on Wincest relationships as long as they don't flame me for my take on things)

* * *

So without further ado...

* * *

"Worst Fears."

* * *

Chapter 1: "Worst Christmas break ever."

It was a mild December afternoon and Dean sat on the hood of the Impala waiting for the bell to ring and signal school was over for the weekend.

Sam came walking out with girls on either side of him and he was explaining something complicated and sciency. Though Dean was pretty sure the girls weren't really interested in just getting help with their homework and he pitied his poor clueless little brother who apparently knew nothing about girls.

Sam had grown over the last few years into a tall well built and handsome young man and ever since his growth spurt at fifteen girls had practically been hanging all over him and the fact that he was oblivious that they all had a crush on him made it all the more adorable to Dean.

Dean just shook his head as Sam climbed into the passanger seat of the Impala and all the girls went away with obvious pouts on their faces and all Dean could think was "To bad they're all still jailbait." and he watched mournfully as the girls swaying backsides went out of view. Dean had never had problems getting a girl... But he'd never had groups of them just hanging all over him practically drooling. If his oaf of a little brother ever figured out what he could be having Dean would wind up being the one that never got laid...

"Sammy, are you even aware that a few, if not all of those girls want you to ask them out?" Dean asked.

"No they don't...I've only been in this school two weeks... They hardly know me." Sam replied.

Now Dean was thinking "You poor, naive, dumbass." But instead he replied "Well that never stopped me from getting dates only days after starting school."

"You mean there were times it took more than one hour to get a girl to go out with you? Jeez Dean you must've been off your game!" Sam joked.

"Shut up bitch at least I have the balls to ask a girl out!" Dean exclaimed.

"Well at least I have the balls to want to have real relationship with a girl before I sleep with her jerk!" Sam retorted as he continued with "And I have the balls to not skip out on her the next day!"

Dean had to mentally admit that one night stands and casual flings were to easy and a real relationship would take bigger balls than he currently possessed but he'd never admit out loud that Sam had more balls than him.

~0~ ~0~

When they returned to their hotel room John was packing his belongings and his gear.

"I found a hunt in North Custer, Montana.. You boys to get your stuff together I want to be on the road by midnight." Said John.

Sam glared at their father and said "You promised we would stay here until Chistmas break."

"Well plans change!" John growled "Now do as your told!"

Sam started packing his bags but his attitude didn't go unnoticed.

"You got a problem boy?" John snarled.

"I just wanted to stay in one place long enough to get to know people for once. You know have friends?" Sam asked then muttered "Maybe a girlfriend."

The situation was instantly neutralized as realization dawned on their father, now John's expression softened as he said "Those are luxuries hunters can't afford to have." He hated to do that to Sam but it was better for Sam to understand now that there were things he could never have.

"Then maybe I don't want to be a hunter!" Sam exclaimed with more attitude in his voice and demeener than he'd ever dared before.

John honestly preffered for Sam to argue with him over things like this as it showed him that Sam was strong willed and unbreakable, but John was a prideful, stuborn, man that could forget that he preferd Sam to challenge him on demands that even he knew were a load of crap.

Now John had rounded on Sam all softness gone from him as he came to his full height, puffed out his chest and clenched his fist as he growled "You selfish, ungrateful, insubordinant..." John clenched his mouth shut and slowly shook his head as he decided not to disrespect his son, himself or his late wife by finishing that sentance with "bastard" or"son of a bitch" instead he flexed his fingers before returning his hands to fists and continued with "I provide the food you eat, the clothes on your back, the roof over your head...I've kept you safe from all the things out there, so you will do as I tell you!"

"Yeah, you provide the food, our clothes, the roof over our heads by running scams!... And I'm not safe!... None of us are!... Not as long as we keep living the way we are! It's only a matter of time till one of us ends up dead or worse! So if not wanting to live every day wondering if it's finally the day I have to watch my family die because we've taken on something we couldn't deal with makes me ungrateful and insubordinant, then fine I'm ungrateful and insubordinant, but not wanting to live this life does not make me selfish and wanting to have something consistent and safe does not make me wrong!"

Sam had drawn up to his full height as well and would be chest to chest with his father had Dean not interceded by placing himself between them and extending his arms to keep them at arm's length from each other. Sam turned away his attitude still deliberately showing but now John was purposely ignoring his youngest son as he went back to what he'd been doing before the argument started.

~0~ ~0~

After things seemed to cool down to a manageble level Dean looked at Sam and said "Hey Sammy go get us some grub."

"It's Sam." Sam said seethingly.

"Whatever, bitch." Dean retorted as he pulled a couple of twenties from his wallet.

Sam muttered "Jerk." as he took the cash from Dean.

As soon as Dean was sure Sam was gone he turned to his father "Sir we need to talk about Sam." he said respectfully.

John had known this had been coming so he gestured for Dean to continue.

Dean shook his head and said "We're going to end up losing him dad." He'd said everything that had needed to be expressed in a small eight worded nutshell.

John nodded, gave a sigh and whispered "I know."

And John did know and he was afraid because it was his worst fear, that his own obsesion was going to cost him the lives of one if not both of his sons and now he realized he had a new way of losing them that was just as scary and more out of his control than the possibility of their dying because of the way he was forcing them to live. John was secretly proud of Sam because Sam had been right... But that also meant Sam would leave someday. What John didn't know was that there were ways he could lose his sons that could be beyond his worst fears...

~0~ ~0~

That evening the Winchesters loaded up the last of their things and headed out towards Montana.

The next two days were uneventful and they didn't gain any new ground on finding out what was causing all of the recent disappearances, horrifically mutilated, unidentifiable human remains turning up and freak lightening storms in the area.

Sam was still mutinous but he did his duty and poured over every book at his disposal before finally anouncing that this looked to be the work of demons.

John had known about demons ever since the night his wife died, and he had learned how to exorcise them, but he had yet to actually go up against one.

For the first time in his life John felt unprepaired and that scared him. But as afraid as he was he was also still arogant and thought that he had to try himself against demons at some point and instead of being as cautious as he should have been when facing demonic beings he only thought it would be no different than any other hunt as long as they had the right weapons and figured it would be a good learning experience for his sons...

~0~ ~0~

They did more research to figure out how to find where the demons were located and then they set about making sure they had everything needed to banish the demons back to hell but what none of them didn't knew was that sometimes salt, holy water and exorcisms didn't always work...

They tracked the demons to an abandoned farm on the outside of town that was miles from anything which seemed to be the normal type of standard everthing else they'd ever hunted had set.

John had thought that this hunt would go the same way every hunt usually went for him and his sons but he didn't realize that as experienced as he and his sons were there were always going to be things they didn't stand a chance against.

The three hunters entered the farmhouse to find themselves facing six demons that could throw them across the room with nothing more than a thought.

When John woke up he was sitting in the corner of a room that was made entirely of cement, he was stripped down to nothing but his boxers, his wrists were chained to the wall he was sitting against and his ankles were chained to the floor. Dean was beside him also stripped down to nothing but boxers and chained in the same fashion as him, but poor Sam who's ankles were also chained to the floor had his wrist chained above him so that he was stretched out and suspended from the ceiling in the middle of the room and he was also in nothing but boxers.

"Are you guys okay?" Sam asked sounding relieved as he noticed they were awake.

Both John and Dean nodded and in unison asked "What about you?"

"I'll be okay." Sam responded but his voice sounded scared and shaky.

The door to the room opened and six demons filtered in, all six of them were possessing large well built men and all of them were wearing identical evil grins as they approached John.

All three Winchesters started reciting an exorcism together only to find themselves silenced as the demons started to strangle them without ever touching them.

The demons forced a piece of fabric in John's mouth before wrapping another around his head to hold it in place then they did the same to Sam and Dean.

The Winchesters were officially helpless as they had absolutely no way to fight the demons.

~0~ ~0~

"We had a feeling some hunter might get idiotic enough to come after us, but one that was stupid enough to bring kids with them.. That is just to funny." One of the demons taunted as it knelt inches from John's reach.

"All hunters are such morons. All your little exorsisms do is send us back to hell, then we just come right back only ten times stronger and ten times more pissed off than when we were sent away. But you... You get the dumbass of the year award for thinking you're big and bad enough to not only take on even one demon, but a whole group of us while freakin babysitting!" Another one of the demons exclaimed with laughter. "Man this is like a millenium's worth of Christmases all coming at once... I guess we must have been really good this year!"

Yet another of the demons looked over at Dean and asked "What are we gonna do with them?" and it sounded way to overeager to mean anything good.

"We teach big daddy here a lesson he won't ever forget." Said the demon that was closest to John then the demon reached out and touched John's forehead and John slumped forward as that simple act nearly knocked him out.

Now Dean was screaming into the fabric that was stuffed in his mouth as the demon touched his forehead to and though John hadn't screamed the way Dean had it took more time for Dean to nearly pass out.

Sam's threats were muffled as the demon came to a stand looked over at him and said "Oh relax I only looked into the depths of their minds because torturing all of you wouldn't be any fun unless we knew a little something about you guys!"

With that the demon touched Sam's forehead but Sam didn't scream or nearly pass out, instead he kept his eyes locked with the demon in front of him giving the evil black eyed bastard a look of obvious defiance.

"Well aren't you full of suprises? You're so strong so defiant, No wonder your daddy secretly hates you, I think we'll be actually doing your daddy a favor when we break you." The demon touching Sam said as he turned to John and continued with "By the way Sammy knows you hate him and he doesn't care cause, he still loves you no matter what and he just wants his family to be safe and have a real home. Honestly if I didn't know better I'd think he was the grown up and you were the petulant teenager..AND he totally hit the nail on the freakin head when he told you your obsession was gonna end up costing you your family. To bad you didn't listen. But you know what? I like little Sammy here so I think we'll be generous just this once and let the three of you leave here alive."

"Wait we're just gonna let them walk?" Asked another one of the demons.

"I said we'd let them leave here alive but you'd be surprised what a person can live through and I highly doubt that when we do let them go that they'll be in any condition to walk." The demon that had touched Sam taunted as he looked back over at Sam, caressed Sam's groin and continued with "Sammy definitely won't be able to walk, a sweet little vigin like him that's never even been kissed is just to hard to resist getting rough with."

Both John and Dean's curses and threats were muffled as Sam gave muffled threats of his own while he tried in vain to writhe away from the demon's touch. Now the demon touching Sam continued with "We're going to make a very artistic example out of your family and display that example for every hunter to see so that all of you people will finally learn exactly what a human's place in our world is, maybe then all of you hunters will realize you shouldn't mess around with things you hardly know anything about."

Then the demon took his hand off Sam and ushered his comrades out of the room and right before he followed behind them he gave the Winchesters a parting look and said "Don't worry, we won't be gone long then we're gonna have all kinds of fun with all y'all when we get back."

As soon as the door closed the Winchesters started struggling against their bonds with new ferver as they all had an idea of what the demons were planning to do and they didn't want to watch each other go through anything like that. But all attempts to get free were futile.

The demon demon kept his promise as within minutes the six demons were coming back into the room, but this time they were bringing things in with them. There was a few video cameras, which meant that the demon was keeping his promise to make sure other hunters knew what was going to happen, there were also a few scary looking blades, whips and other torture devices, along with a couple of fold up tables.

The demon that had made the promise to let them leave alive but not necessarily in any condition to walk moved over to John and told him to chose which of his son's were to be broken first.

The second the gag came out of John's mouth he started back up with a very fervent exorcism which made the demons laugh as John was punched in the face repeatedly then the demon hitting John showed John and his sons a mark on his skin as he said "An exorcism's not gonna do you any good now. So, which kid's it gonna be Winchester? How about your youngest since you would love to have him broken anyway? Either way we're gonna make you watch us break them both before we move on to breaking you but I'm letting you chose which of your sons gets to be first."

"Go to hell." John growled.

"Already been there done that." The demon mocked then he said "Fine, I'll chose." The demon said happily as he shoved the gag back into John's mouth. "Since sweet Sammy's already strung up and ready we'll work on him first. And I promise that by the time we're done he'll know better than to be insubordinant ever again."

Dean started to struggle wildly at his binds screaming unintelligeable threats through the gag. The demon walked over to Dean and removed his gag as well and Dean growled "If you touch him again you'll be praying for the mercy of Hell by the time I'm done with you."

The demon smirked and said "So you want to take your little brother's place as our entertainment for a few hours, days, maybe months if you last that long without breaking?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep you from hurting him." Dean snarled.

"Oooh anything?" The demon taunted as he rubbed his thumb lewedly across Dean's lips.

"Yes." Dean hissed.

"Sorry sweet lips but we were always gonna break Sammy first. Why else do you think he's chained the way he is?" The demon taunted as he shoved the gag back into Dean's mouth.

John and Dean's newly muffled threats and protest reverberated around the room as the demons moved towards Sam and the leader mocked "Ah you hunters really are so stupid that you can't even recognize when you're being toyed with. I don't know whether to feel glee or pity. I'll tell you what though Dean." The lead demon said as he turned back to Dean "Since you were so eager to be tortured we just might think about breaking you and Sam together."... But not right now I wanna see how Sammy holds up on his own for a while."

The lead demon started to caress Sam's chest before he moved around to Sam's back. All the other demons stood within arm's reach of Sam but they did nothing but await their leader's orders.

"Such a pretty bitch." The lead demon commented as he ghosted his hands over Sam's muscular frame, then he grabbed the sides of Sam's mouth and said "I can't wait to do some very nasty things to this beautiful face of yours." The lead demon held out his hand and one of the other demons gave him a ring gag. The lead demon showed it to John and Dean and said tauntingly "Honestly we don't care if he bites us but I like the idea of him not being able to hold back all the wonderful noises we're going to be forcing him to make." Then the demons worked together to take the fabric from Sam's mouth and switch it with the ring gag. The lead demon buckled the straps attatched to the ring gag around Sam's head so that the ring gag would stay in place no matter how much or how hard Sam struggled.

After the gag was in place the demons began to hit Sam, first with their fists or open hands, then with belts or whips until Sam began to lose consciousness. Even though Sam was bruised, welted and bloody he'd managed to stay defiant by hardly screaming or crying out during his ordeal which angered the lead demon.

The lead demon made a gesture to his underlings and the other demons placed a table in front of Sam then they let some slack in Sam's chain so that Sam began to sag then he was lowered and forced to bend over the table at the waist. The demons refastened Sam's wrists to the floor so that now Sam was forcfully stretched across the width of the table and Sam's boxers were ripped away leaving him naked.

The demons then continued to beat the back of Sam's legs and newly bared rear which caused Sam to yelp but it was clear he was still trying to hold back his pained cries and screams in defiance of the demons. One of the demons moved behind Sam and pulled his hair so that Sam's mouth was level with the lead demon's groin.

The lead demon unzipped his jeans, released his huge erect manhood and proceeded to forcefully shove it into Sam's vulnerable mouth. Sam was beginning to wretch as the demon hit Sam's gag reflex repeatedly and the demon pulled out of Sam's mouth so that John and Dean could watch as Sam vomited up the sperm the demon had just ejaculated down his throat. Then the demon said in a snide tone "You're gonna have to work on your deepthroating technique if you wanna last the day Sammy."

As soon as the lead demon stepped away from Sam's mouth another demon took his place. And it went like that until each demon had five turns with Sam's mouth, then Sam was so weak he could no longer fight back the screams as the demons began to whip him again.

After more than an hour of being whipped, beaten and orally raped Sam passed out and the demons left Sam's limp body tied to the table when they left the room.

Once the demons left the room it took twenty minutes for Sam to regain consciousness and when he came fully to he was barely able to open his bruised eyes. At first Sam struggled against his bonds and looked around in fear and wild panic, then Sam's gaze became humiliated as his eyes met his father's. Then Sam closed his eyes so he didn't have to see how disapointed and disgusted his dad was with him as he couldn't fight the tears of shame that fell or the frightened whimper that escaped him when the door opened and the demons returned...

The lead demon ran his thumb over Sam's tear covered cheek and said "Look we made the little bitch cry."

"Poor Sammy's already crying, that's delicious! I totally called it when I bet the kid couldn't go all day without crying like a bitch." One of the other demons said mockingly before continuing with "So that means I'm the one that gets to pop his cherry!"

"You're right! You wanna go ahead and collect your winnings right now?" The leader asked.

"Hell yes!" The winner of the bet exclaimed as he unzipped his jeans and came to stand behind Sam's weakly struggling body.

The demon that won the bet placed the tip of his huge member against Sam's rectum and Sam let out a high pitched whining screach as the demon brutally thrust in without the mercies of preperation or lubrication.

The lead demon held Sam's head so that Sam would have no choice but to look at either Dean or his father every time he opened his eyes. Sam's screaches and screams intensified as the demon rammed into Sam with wild abandon. When the demon that won the bet emptied his seed over Sam's back and moved away another demon took his place and Sam started to shriek and thrash as much as the bindings would allow in vain attempts to avoid being raped again. The lead demon continued to force Sam to face Dean and their father as the second demon to rape Sam plowed into Sam's torn opening and Sam's eye's flew open at the intensity of the pain and he was forced to look right into his father's and brother's eyes as everytime Sam tried to close his eyes the demon raping Sam would hurt him worse or the lead demon would pull Sam's hair and slap him until he re-opened his eyes.

After all six of the demons had finished defiling Sam's body once more, they left the unconscious boy tied to the table as they exited the room again.

It took Sam nearly an hour to begin to come to and the ravaged boy could no longer hold back his pained cries of fear and humiliation as he struggled wildly at his bonds. When the bonds still wouldn't break Sam began to sob over the futility of his attempt and for the knowledge of the horrors to come. Sam tried to keep his father and brother from seeing his weakness by hiding his face behind his hair as best he could as he gave furtive glances around the room in hopes for something to help him form an escape plan.

There were the knives on the on one of the tables, maybe he could get one of the demons to be stupid enough to make a mistake so that he could have a chance at getting one.

The demons re-entered the room causing Sam to flinch and give a pained, fearful whine at the sound of their approach. As the demons got closer Sam started struggling at his bonds and sobbing in terror as the leader of the demons grabbed Sam's hair and forced Sam's face off the table so that everyone could see the panic on his face and the humiliation and shame in his eyes.

Sam snapped his eyes closed so that he didn't have to see his father's and brother's looks of repulsion.

The demons heckled Sam calling him Bitch, Slut, and Whore as they pawed him all over his body, making sure to dig their fingers into Sam's wounds teasing him about how pretty he is when he's covered in his own blood.

When any of the demons pawed to closly around his ravaged bottom Sam would scream out with pleading cries that made the demons laugh and further molest the area of his torn entrance which rendered Sam to a quivering mass that struggled, screamed and cried as he layed bound and helpless against the unwanted advances.

"Poor thing's shivering. I think he's cold." One of the demons mocked.

"Is that what's wrong Sammy? Are you cold?" The leader of the demons crooned sweetly as he reached onto the table and grabbed a blow torch and continued with "Cause we can warm you up real quick." as he sparked the blow torch's flame.

Sam frantically shook his head "No" as he thrashed wildly trying to pull free of the bindings that kept him helplessly in place as the demon touched the blow torch's flame to the side of Sam's face causing Sam to make a deafeningly loud whining screach of pain...

Sam couldn't stop screaching as the lead demon pulled the blow torch away to admire the red angry burn he'd just inflicted on Sam.

"Hey boss these wounds need to be stitched up if we want him to live throuh the night." Said one of the demons.

The lead demon smiled as he walked over to the a table, laid down the blow torch and picked up a spool of barbed wire saying "Okay, let's play doctor."...

The first few inches of barbed wire being threaded through his skin was horrifcly painful but when the first barb was tugged through, that was the worst pain Sam's body had experienced only being rivaled by being so brutally raped earlier and the screams he bellowed out told of how agonizing this pain truly was. Then the next barb was pulled through and the next and the next till Sam was rendered nearly mute as he completly lost the ability to scream as his blood curdling cries died down to pathetic breathless whining sobs and animalistic whimpering.

The demons managed to stitch up all of Sam's open wounds on his back before Sam started to choke on his own vomit, causing him to blackout.

The demons didn't allow Sam to stay unconscious this time, instead the lead demon reached for a syringe on the table and injected it into Sam's neck. Whatever was in the syringe forced Sam to wake near instantaneously.

"Not gettin off the hook so easy this time Sammy." The demon said mockingly as he continued with "From now on if you don't behave you'll be punished, severely, that means you better learn how to stay awake cause we don't like it when our fun's interrupted and we'll punish you for passing out from now on."

Sam shuddered at the knowledge of, that even if he got a momentary reprieve when he passed out that things would be so much worse when he came to again.

The demons laughed at Sam's very open display of fear then they resumed the lewd act of pawing at his body while paying especially cruel attention to Sam's most painfully sensitive areas. One demon's hand started working it's way repeatedly over Sam's torn entrance then suddenly there was a pressure and pain so intensely excruciating that it made Sam's eyes roll into the back of his head momentarily as he wailed out in agony while the demon's whole fist worked it's way into his bowls.

He didn't pass out, he just lost awareness. Suddenly he couldn't see anything or feel anything but he knew his eyes were still open and he knew he was still awake. Sam didn't know what this was or how long it'd lasted but when he next became aware again he'd been further bludgeoned and battered and the lead demon was telling him he would now be punished for "checking out" as well because they wanted him fully aware while they continued to break him.

Sam closed his eyes in sheer willfull defiance to show the demons that no amount of threats to punish him would make him compliant.

"Oh Sammy, still so insubordinant." The lead demon crooned. "You know your daddy has wanted to spank this little stubborn streak out of you for years, but he couldn't stand the thought of touching something as worthless as you so now it looks like I'll have to be the one to ensure you learn how to be obedient."

The lead demon reached over to the table and picked up a wooden paddle, but this wasn't just any wooden paddle like schools used to discipline unruly children, no this one had half inch long, quarter wide metal spikes drilled into one side.

Upon seeing this monstrosity Sam went ballistic but noamount of struggling, screaming, crying or whimpering stopped the demon from walking around behind him or rearing back and swinging the paddle with all his might...

The paddle connected with Sam's bare rear with a thundering "CRACK!" that made Sam writhe and scream, then shudder in relief as he realised the demon had only struck him with the flat side of the paddle but he was pulling back to swing again and Sam knew it was only a matter of time before the demon turned the paddle over. With each swing Sam flinched, shuddered, cried out, new fear building inside him each time the paddle connected and it was still only the flat side. When the spikes embedded into the flesh under his right ass cheek it happened so fast that it didn't register until the paddle was pulled back in preparation for another strike. Sam was suddenly very aware that the noises he was making were the sounds various injured animals make, but the most profound noise that emblazened in his mind was when he couldn't keep from making high pitched yelps that made him sound like a severely injured dog as the spikes were slowly pulled free from his skin. Then the paddle struck again and Sam wasn't spared feeling the spikes stabbing into him this time and with a combined mix of yelps, whimpers, groans and mewls Sam endured five more strikes with the spiked side of the paddle before he could no longer stay conscious.

The demons remove the ring gag from Sam's mouth and untied his bonds allowing him to crumple into the floor, then they moved the table back to the other side of the room.

The lead demon drug Sam's near lifeless form closer to John and Dean, turned Sam over onto his back then clasped a metal collar around his neck then chained the collar to the floor leaving enough length in the chain for Sam to roll over, even crawl to the closer corner if he had the strength, then he and the other demons left the room again.

Sam's heart thundered in his chest as he realised he'd passed out then he hated himself for fearing the "punishment" the demons would inflict, he was John Winchester's son, it should take a lot more than the petty torture these demons were doing to break him. Feeling anger and defiance boil in his veins numbed out the pain that his body should be experiencing. He found himself able to roll over and he did so, but no matter how hard he pulled at the new binding he still couldn't get free. Ignoring his body's weakness he crawled to the extent of the chain's reach in an attempt to get to the tools on the table but they were out of reach so he was going to try hooking his foot under the table's closest leg to drag it closer but the chain was to short and Sam could only graze the table's closest leg with the tip of his toes. Sam became frustrated with the failed attempt at escape, then he saw the demons had left the camera recording and he was able to speak. Not knowing what good it would do he looked straight into the camera and said "We're in North Custer, Montana at an abandoned farm on the outside of town, there's six demons and they have weird marks on their bodies, they can't be exercised and they're really powerful, if anyone is seeing this, we could really use some help out here."...

With a heavy sigh Sam suddenly felt vulnerable, embarrassed as the gravity of everything that had happened pulled him crashing back in on himself, he was ashamed as he remembered his nudity and the cause of it and the fact that if he turned his head ever slightly to the right he'd be looking at his father and brother whose presences he'd nearly forgotten because he couldn't deal with the fact that they had front row seats to his humiliation. He crawled into the closest corner within the chain's reach, curled in on himself as best he could and let the despair, fear and pain wash over him as his body was wracked by the broken sobs he couldn't hold back any longer.

The door opened making Sam give a horrified whimper as he tried to back away from the approaching demons but was stopped when the chain's length would not allow him to go any further. If Sam had known how much it made him look like a dog struggling against it's leash, he may have stopped to keep from further humiliating himself in front of his father and brother but right now Sam cared nothing about appearances, all he cared about was keeping the bastards off him now that he could at least partially fight back.

When one of the demons pounced on Sam and pinned him down Sam became a flash of limbs as he fought back, kicking, punching even resorting to scratching and biting when the opportunity presented itself.

The demon holding Sam down laughed as he maneuvered himself between Sam's legs and started to unzip his jeans.

Sam froze as the understanding off what the demon was going to do settled in.

"Get off me you coward!" Sam shouted as he used his knees to push the demon back, but his legs were weak and shaking a his partially restrained body's depleted strength was no match for a demon nor would he have even proved a match for the huge man the demon was possesing and seeing as there were five others, whether they be demons or men, Sam couldn't fight them all off.

"Sammy, you know we're gonna punish you right? First you pass out on us and now you're fighting back! We're gonna have fun beating that insubordinant streak right out of you, you little bitch!" The lead demon growled as he pinned Sam's upper half down so that the demon in between Sam's legs could hit home with his first thrust.

"NO!" Sam cried out with a high pitched ear piercing scream, the pain of the barbed wire still threaded through the flesh of his back being pushed deeper and tugged back and forth with the friction of the floor in time with the demon's barbarically merciless thrusts along with the pain and humiliation of being raped again were to much to bear and Sam let lose going hysterical as he screamed "NO! NO! Get off me you BASTARDS!, You're KILLING ME! PLEASE I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE!"

The sound of blood rushing into his ears paralysed Sam as he was punched in the face repeatedly then strangled as the lead demon hissed "No is not a word you get to use anymore slut! You'll do what we want when we want, you're never gonna be anything more than what we want you to be, and for now you're gonna learn how to please a man like a real good whore! By the time we're done with you, you're gonna finally know how to be the good little boy your daddy always wanted you to be!"

Sam went livid at the realisation of what the demon was implying and sobbed out hoarsely "My father would never want to hurt me, you sick son of a bitch!"

"I think you don't really know a damn thing about the things your daddy wants to do to you." The lead demon retorted with a sinister laugh.

When the demon raping Sam pulled away to be replaced by another Sam started to bawl, it hadn't even been a day and he was already beginning to fracture. How long would long would it be till he broke?...

As Sam laid on the floor choking on the blood and vomit that mixed in his throat he vaguely heard the lead demon say that it was time for him to receive his "punishment." then the lead demon showed Sam a new "toy" that would be used when Sam was bad, it was a falic object that had metal spikes adorning it's shaft and the last thing he heard before oblivion claimed him was the lead demon saying "We were very inspired by your reaction to the paddle."

~0~ ~0~

When Sam came to again his head was resting against something warm that smelled like home and he wanted so baddly to lose himself in the comfort the closeness provided then he realised it was a bare shoulder, he shifted feeling his nose brush against someone's neck as he gave a groan of gut wrenching fear when he understood that he was straddling Dean's lap.

"It's okay Sammy." Dean stated with a shaky breath.

Sam didn't fully understand what Dean was talking about, then it hit him, why he was naked, why he was hurting. What Sam couldn't figure out was how he'd been able to forget. There was a stern voice behind him growling as he demanded "I told you to kiss him you little slut!"

Sam finally looked up at Dean in confusion. Who was the voice talking to? Who was the voice talking about?

"It's okay Sammy." Dean said again and that's when Sam's veins filled with ice.

"No!" Sam cried out in horror. "No! Please we don't want this, we can't, we're brothers, please."

He was trembling head to toe when the lead demon replied "Okay Sammy, we'll just use the new toy on your brother while you watch him take your punishment."

"No, don't hurt him please!" Sam pleaded as he used himself to shield Dean.

"Then you better do as you're told." The lead demon stated in a cold menacing tone.

Sam looked up at Dean and felt heat rising in his cheeks as he sobbed out in a whisper "I'm so sorry Dean."

"It's okay Sammy." Dean said in the same monotoned voice he'd been using and Sam didn't know if Dean's words were giving him permission, forgiving him for if Sam couldn't go through with it, causing him to suffer Sam's punishment or if Dean was in shock and "It's okay Sammy." was all Dean could say.

Sam placed a quick peck to Dean's lips in the naive belief that would be counted as a kiss.

"You have to do better than that." The lead demon growled "Slip him the tongue!"

Sam's blush grew even redder as he whispered "I don't know how, I've never..."

"Oh that's right! You've never been kissed!" The lead demon happily jeered. "Hey John, did you know that little Sammy's such a prude he's never even masterbated?! I think it's time little Sammy became a man! How about it Dean, wanna make your baby brother a man?"

Sam was trembling violently, adamantly shaking his head "No" as he pleaded in a whisper "Not like this."

The new "toy" was waved into Sam's view a stern voice saying "You better cooperate or you'll watch as we rip your brother's intestines out his ass!"

"I'll do whatever you want, anything I swear, just please don't hurt my brother!" Sam screamed hoarsely as he tried to keep his brother shielded for whatever the demons might try.

"Well, well, well... John, looks like we found a way to make this ungrateful, insubordinant little bastard start doing as he's told!" The lead demon boasted.

Dean was told that if he resisted that Sam would recieve the voided punishment in full, so he did as he was commanded and french kissed Sam...

When Dean first slipped his tongue into Sam's mouth Sam felt nauseated by the knowledge of what the inside of his mouth tasted like, but as appalling as the taste was Dean seemed intent to lick every bit of the disgusting flavor out of Sam's mouth for him.

Sam was shaking uncontrollably, the souns of his sobs and whimpers were being muffled by Dean's mouth over his as Dean followed another command and allowed his hands to start roaming Sam's body.

Before long Dean had a hand wrapped around Sam's limp manhood and he was whispering "Sam it's okay, just let go it's okay." as Sam sobbed out when his manhood began to harden. He didn't understand how he could become hard but he heard the demons saying something about how "That drug seems to work on bitches to!" and then he realised they'd drugged him to force his errection.

Dean seemed to sense Sam's fear, embarrassment, discomfort and shame at being forced to be hard under his own brother's touch and whispered soothingly "It's okay Sammy, it's okay, it's not your fault. It'll be okay just let go, let your body do what comes naturally."

Sam lost all coherency after the jolt of receiving his first orgasm ever at the hands of his own brother.

~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~

He'd lost track of time... of his thoughts, hell, he barely remembered his own name and that's only because his "Masters" kept calling him "Sammy" and that was the only word that didn't come in the same tone as "Bitch.", Slut.", "Whore.", "Worthless.", "Insubordinant.","Filthy.", "Ungrateful.", "Freak.", "Slave." and "Pet."... So "Sammy." had to be his name right?...

Instead of being aware of the passing of any amount of time, Sam was now only aware of the passing of certain tasks like being painfully forced to learn how to lick and suck a "Cock." or learning how every time his own "Cock" hardened he had to immediately beg his "Masters" to be allowed to "Cum" even if his "Cock" hurt or he felt to drained from being made to "Cum" to many times already or he'd be punished.

There were certain points where Sam realised there was something important he needed to remember about what the men's eyes constantly shifting to solid black meant, but right now he can't focus on what as the man he was supposed to call either "Daddy." or "Sir." depending on his mood is "teaching him" how to be a "good boy" that doesn't disobey, but there's a pang in the back of Sam's head that continuously persists to tell him that the flash of solid black of "Daddy's" eyes is something he desperately needs to remember the meaning of...

When the one he's supposed to call "Dean." starts to grope him Sam notes that this man's eyes shift black just like the others and there's a moment where a panicky voice told Sam "This is wrong!" but when Sam was spurred into struggling by the voice's insistence he found himself being cruelly punished by "Dean." and the cycle of suffering just kept going until Sam no longer had the will to care what the men's eyes turning black might mean he just didn't want to feel the pain anymore.

~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~

There's only so much suffering and trauma that a person's mind and body can endure and Sam had been taken well past his threshold. Now he started fighting back again, but only when the pain was to much to bear and only out of survival instinct. When one of his "Masters" went to punish him accordingling Sam coward away, curled in on himself begging in a hoarsely whispered screaming sob "I can be a good boy! Please let me show you I can be good!"

"Daddy" and "Dean" both punished Sam for his defiance leaving Sam more abused than ever and now Sam started screaming as loud as possible with his wrecked voice sobbing and whining out in purely animalisteic noises as he finally broke...

~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~

Bobby Singer was strong for an old man, but there's things even strong men can't see without crying and some of the things Bobby could never stand to see without sheading tears were children being hurt in any way and people he cared about coming to harm. Bobby found plenty of reasons to cry after finding what was recorded on the tapes he found in a box on his front porch.

Bobby called every hunter he knew, they'd ALL received the same package and some had even found links to a live feed that was recording what was happening now in their emails as well which made Bobby rush to his computer and sure enough he had the same email...

Bobby's stomach finally rebelled causing Bobby to lose his lunch, but after he was finally able to compose himself he started to form a plan...

Bobby had always known that, while he was a good man and one of his best friends, John Winchester was a stubborn dumbass that continously went into hunts without thoughts of his own safety and now the dumbass had gone and become arrogant enough to think that he could take on demons with only his children as backup! He was so very thankful that Sam had been smart enough to get a message through to others via the tapes, but there was over a week's worth of tapes in that box meaning that the demons had, had their talons in the Winchesters for almost two weeks according to the date on the first tape!

After making several more calls Bobby headed out to meet up with what could only be called a hunter's convoy and they booked their asses all the way to Montana where two broken children desperately needed them...

~0~ ~0~

For now the demon that had been using him as a meatsuit was possesing the first poor bastard he'd originally occupied when he'd seen him the first time and at first he didn't get it until he realised that unfortunately his dad was still possessed and standing over him completely naked. It hadn't been the first time the demons raped him in this manner only the first time they'd done it since Sam stopped responding to pain altogether. Dean figured they were about to finish breaking him next and he knew, that they knew, that being forced to hurt his brother had done well over half the work for them already so they didn't have far to go to push him into the abyss...

~0~ ~0~

When the demon finally released it's hold on him he was greeted with the horrific sight of his broken children and he lost it. What halfway decent parent wouldn't? John knew this was his fault, he no longer knew what he'd been trying to achieve by living the way he'd been or by forcing his children to follow in his footsteps. He knew Sam had been right, there he had been so many times he could've given his sons a real permanent home, just stopped hunting and kept what was left of his family safe and away from all things supernatural. Now he was facing his worst fears, he had lost his boys, not because they left or because this life had killed them, but because they were trapped in their own minds due to the fact he'd been an irresponsible jackass by not only dragging them into hunting but also by telling them they had no choice but to be whatever he wanted them to be. Seeing his kids in the state they were in and knowing it was his fault was what made him finally break...

~0~ ~0~

There was a rush of incomprehensible yelling, Sam coward against a wall making yelping noises as someone reached for him, Dean just mindlessly complied with the newcomers who grabbed for him and John's vision was blurry but he wasn't far gone enough to not be able to recognise the form of Bobby Singer as it wavered in a drugged haze above him telling him to "Get on your feet Winchester your boys need you!"

John was roughly man handled into standing, broken or not he wasn't getting any sympathy and he understood why, the other hunters who'd come to their aid were PISSED and rightly so. John's vision cleared some and he recognised Caleb cradling Sam's limp form, Caleb's jacket barely covering his nudity as Caleb carried him out of the room they'd been held captive in, off and on for almost two weeks and Pastor Jim putting his jacket over a near catatonic Dean before carrying him out behind Caleb and Sam. Then someone was kind enough to help keep John standing and John realised that it was both Bobby and Rufus and they were guiding him around the demon's dead meatsuits and towards freedom.

Once outside there were more incomprehensible noise, but John could make out some things that were being yelled like: "BASTARD! What were you thinkin bringing kids on a job like this! If it weren't for your already traumatised children being right there I'd kick your ass! You better be glad Bobby talked me outta killin you! If Bobby hadn't said he wanted to take care of those boys and we didn't wanna help keep them from being separated, I'd be doing my damdest to get custody of Sam! You don't deserve kids!" There were threats, jeers, taunts, name calling from all sides as more than twenty hunters verbally laid into John for being so irresponsible only a handful of people seemed to want to help keep him in his children's lives even as pissed off as they were. John recognised Ellen Harvelle's voice being close saying "Don't get me wrong John I'd love whoop your ass over this, but those boys need their father so as much as we hate your sorry ass right now Jo and I'll be helping you and Bobby get the boys through this."

John understood everyone's anger and hostility he did, what he didn't understand was why anyone would even let him near his sons after he'd made such a horrific mistake...

* * *

A/N: There'll be more chapters. The next few chapters will be about the aftermath for everyone then I'll get into the healing and I'll begin to set up how in the aftermath of all this Sam and Dean start having a consentual sexual relationship... PLEASE REVIEW! (Just remember to be kind! (NO FLAMING!)) -)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the views, follows, faves and reviews!

A/N: I even want to thank the hypocrite who called me a dumb troll after the long winded Author's/Notes: in the last chapter that asked people not to flame me because that only goes to show that someone read through Chapter 1 ONLY to find something to be offended by (I just LOVE the peeps who PRETEND to be holier than thou when they really have an even smuttier mind than mine but they *gasp* can't embrace their darkside!) I honestly can't care less that I was called a dumb troll but for THAT person who did the name calling: **LEARN TO READ THE WARNINGS AND THE AUTHOR'S NOTES... BEFORE YOU GO GETTING IN A HUFF, ALSO YOU MAY WANNA TRY... ACTUALLY READING THE STORY... BEFORE YOU GO CALLING PEOPLE NAMES! **Sorry for all those who may be thinking that bit of lashing out to be immature, but I won't take someone's attempt to belittle me because **THEY**... WERE OFFENDED lightly!

A/N: Okay now that the ranting is out of my system... DEEP BREATH... As far as the POLITE... CONSTRUCTIVE criticism that someone kindly offered about people always dumping on John.. I get it.. I did my best not to dump on him to harshly (I was just reflecting from what John would feel, how Sam would feel, how Dean would feel, how the demons were playing mind games and how SOME of the hunters that came to help save them used John as their anger "at the situation" outlet, (ALSO wanted to do some victim blaming in the story and John would really blame himself AND we live in a world where upity peeps can't get off their high horse when mistakes are made that could be made by said upity peeps that ride high horses just as well as the victim they hold responsible) when something like this could happen to ANY hunter as there'll ALWAYS be things that can't be defeated and all it takes for a situation like John's to happen is for ANY hunter to come up against something that can't be defeated while dragging their kids with them (even if they have other adult hunters as backup as well) which seems to be the norm in the hunting world cause: How else would the kids learn to do the work?). So no John wasn't REALLY being reckless per say he just wasn't aware of the strength of the things he was facing (Do you REALLY think that the first hunter to EVER figure out how to gank a vengeful spirit actually KNEW what they were doing? I honestly think it took not only some trial and error but LOTS of research and collaborating with other hunters to finally get it it right and even then they weren't 100% sure that "Salting and burning" would work until AFTER it actually DID WORK so REALLY they were just winging it JUST LIKE.. ANY other hunter when they come across something they haven't fought before.) ANYWAY... I apologise and I hope I can be forgiven for dumping on John as this is AU (I promise to do a story were John doesn't come off as a bad father in any way, in the future, BUT I'm probably also gonna do one where he's A VERY BAD father in another story (That's the fun of AU!) so I hope that my AU as well as my canon can be excepted in future stories by those who read this story.)

A/N: I'm currently running for dark ruler of the "Special Hell" PLEASE vote for me!

A/N: This is a MOSTLY John centered chapter as I'm trying to cover the traumatic aftermath for ALL THREE Winchesters!

* * *

"Worst Fears"

* * *

Chapter 2: "Lost."

John was dazed but lucid enough to know that he was being guided through the mob of mostly hostile hunters towards a van where Caleb was climbing in the back with Sam and Jim was right behind him with Dean. He heard Bobby say something about "I have a doctor at my house waiting to take care of the boys." then someone asked a question that was drowned out by the crowd but apparently Bobby heard just fine as he answered "Yeah the Doc Burnett's setting up my house to meet all their needs as we speak, last call I got from him he told me he was turning my living room into an O.R. ." the unintelligible voice asked something again and that's when John realised he was mostly deaf in his right ear. Then Bobby and Rufus were helping him into the front passanger seat of the van. John turned to check on his children, the interior of the van was outfitted as a makeshift ambulance with role out gurnies and lots of medical equipment. Apparently hunters went all out to help the Winchester children...

Ellen slid into the driver's seat and Jo crawled into the back of the van saying "Bobby and Rufus are gonna follow behind us. Jim they want you to take point in John's car." Jim noded, vacated his seat and Jo took his place then she and Caleb started to stabilise the boys. Once Jo and Caleb had gotten I.V.'s started and got the boys as stable as possible, which, by the time Jo and Caleb were done the boys were in the best condition they could be considering their horrendous injuries along with the fact that all there was to tend to them was an Army Medic and an Emergency Room Nurse that only had out dated equipment in the back of a rusted out van to work with.

The van lurched to life and started crawling down the gravel path behind the Impala. John felt his heart twist painfully as the reality of everything hit him. He felt the burning streaks of tears pouring down his cheeks as he focused soully on his sons and all the different things he felt he should have done to keep his children safe...

"nnuh" Sam issued a small disoriented noise and all eyes turned to him. Sam made a high pitched keening whine as he began to stir. Caleb rested his hand on Sam's forhead. Sam flinched and gave a panicked whimper and Caleb whispered soothingly "It's okay, you're safe now." as he plucked a syringe out of what looked like a tackle box and poked it into Sam's I.V., once the syringe was empty Sam stilled again and Caleb continued to gently caress Sam's forhead while repeatedly whispering "It's okay, you're safe now."

~0~ ~0~

Both Sam and Dean nearly came to several times throughout the nearly ten hour trip to Bobby's house each time the boys would make frightened noises and started to feintly struggle in their panic as they started to wake before either Caleb or Jo put them back under with sedatives.

Once the van finally made it to Bobby's things became a whirlwind of chaos as Jo, Caleb, Jim and Rufus rushed the role out gurnies into Bobby's house. Bobby and Ellen helped John inside where there was a makeshift Operating Room. Bobby and Ellen pulled John up the stairs and away from the sight of Caleb, Jo and a doctor preparing both Sam and Dean for the surgeries that would treat the majority of their major wounds. When Bobby got John settled Ellen hurried out to go assist with the surgeries.

John felt his mind sliding sideways as his coherency began to fade and the last thing he remembered before everything faded to a silent blackness was a pinch in his arm and Bobby standing over him with a syringe saying "It's alright John, just rest. We'll take care of you and the boys."

~0~ ~0~

When John came to again he didn't know how long he'd been out nor did he understand why Bobby gave him any amount of kindness or reasurance after he'd made the horrendous mistake that put his sons in danger in the first place. But yet Bobby had made it clear that John would be taken care of as well and by the looks of the I.V. pain meds, antibiotics and saline hanging by John's bedside, the old man had kept his word.

Knowing that Bobby, Jim, Caleb and Ellen all loved his sons John knew that Sam and Dean were well cared for but he couldn't help but feel panicky at not being able to see first hand how his sons were doing. He tried to move only to find himself restrained. The sheer terror that rose up in him was debilitating as his mind went back to that farmhouse where he had been chained and forced to watch as the demons hurt his children, where he had been forced to watch and FEEL as the demon possesing his body beat, tortured and raped his sons over and over again. He'd been unable to move then as well, and being restrained reminded him of that helpless feeling he'd had when his body had been chained or hadn't been his to control. At first his panicked mind thought he'd dreamt being rescued, that it had been a cruel trick in the sick game the demons had been playing with him and his sons and in that helpless, vulnerable moment he hoarsely whined out for the demons to leave his sons alone. The mighty John Winchester was reduced to a panicked, sobbing wreck of man that was full of so much fear for his sons that he'd forgotten his injuries and the fact that Bobby had obviously patched him up and started struggling against the restraints. What John didn't realise is that he wasn't in restraints, he was in traction..

Somewhere a chain rattled making John freeze in horror as the noise struck home and turned the panic up a few knotches. There was a breaking sound and for the first time since being rescued John actually FELT his arms and legs. One leg fell from the air with a solid "THUNK" as it hit the bed, wrenching his knee as it fell. An arm pulled free of whatever had held it only to make John's body lose it's balance as he jerked his arm up and the weight of a cast was enough to flip John's already precariously tilted body mostly into the floor to dangle by the one leg that still barely hung in traction.

A man's voice growled "DAMN IT JOHN!" from the doorway. John couldn't make out who had spoken or what had been said as his heart thundered in his ears, his vision swam and his mind fogged over, which apparently didn't dull his fight or flight instincts for as the man moved closer John threatened the approaching figure with "Let my sons go you bastards."

John's threat sounded more like a whimpered plea and his body language showed more fear than confidence with the way he flinched with each step the man took. John looked like an animal caught in a snare the way he hung from the last traction chain.

"Damn it John." Bobby said again only this time his voice was gentler and more concerned than angry as he approached his feverishly delerious friend. "You need to stay still and let me help you John, you've already done enough damage to yourself."

John didn't hear or see Bobby. He heard and saw the demons that had tormented him and his sons.

Bobby could tell the man before him was 'beyond the point of no return' by the way John's eyes had the look of a scared, wounded, WILD animal. All the older hunter could do was sedate him.. again.. before John could hurt himself even more than he already was... again..

_TWELVE HOURS EARLIER..._

Caleb, Jim, Rufus and Bobby had just gotten Sam into one bed and Dean into another in the upstairs room that was already normally theirs to recover from their surgeries and the tramatic ordeal that had caused their injuries when they heard a loud crash from the stairway.

Bobby ran towards the stairs to see John Winchester sprawled unconscious at the bottom and Ellen, Jo and Doctor Burnett was hovering around him checking him for injuries.

"Damn stubborn mule!" Bobby cursed under his breath "Can never stay in bed were he belongs no matter how hurt he already is!" he muttered grouchily.

"Says the man who had to be tied down so he would have stop trying to get the casts off of BOTH his broken legs when no one was looking!" Pastor Jim said scoldingly before he turned to call down to the others at the bottom of the stairs "Did anyone see what happened?"

"He looked confused, like he didn't know where he was and he wouldn't respond when I tried telling him they were all safe now, then he fell down the stars before I could get to him. I don't know if it was the concussion or the fever that had him up walking around in the incoherent state he was in, I just know the new dents he just gave himself in the head ain't good for either. I had to sedate him just to get near him." Jo replied.

"Any other new injuries?" Jim asked.

"The fall was pretty bad, he's got a few more broken bones. He's gonna need a full upper body cast and his legs are gonna have to go in BOTH casts and traction." Doctor Burnett replied. "He's not gonna be able to move around for at leat six to eight weeks."

"Well at least he won't be able to do anymore damage to himself." Ellen, Rufus, Bobby and Caleb chided in unison. Didn't they know that talking at the same time IS ALWAYS A JINX?...

_FOUR HOURS LATER.._

_Bobby had to leave John's side only for a moment to use the restroom and when he came back John was starting to struggle violently against the chains and casts that were helping him heal and Bobby had to sedate him to keep him from hurting himself any further.._

_BACK TO PRESENT..._

Bobby had only stepped out for a few moments to get everyone in his home (that was conscious and well enough to eat or drink) some much needed food and beverages.. NOW he waited with bated breath as the sedative he'd injected into John's I.V., which THANKFULLY... HAD NOT been ripped out DESPITE John's unconscious efforts to undo all the work that had been put into getting him better, took effect.

As soon as John slumped with a few disgruntled noises of frustration, fear and defeat before he finally faded completely into the abyss Bobby was able to approach the man without fear of receiving any broken bones of his own.

"DAMN IT JOHN!" Bobby scolded uselessly as he saw how John had broken one of his casted arms away from the support rod that HAD, had it attached to the side of the full upper body cast. That wasn't the even the worst of it though, John had also: ripped one of the traction chains right out of the pully system thus forcing John's casted calf to land with an odd angle at the knee causing possible tendon damage, if not a break near the kneecap as John's thighs and rump had been raised a few inches off the bed by a bedpan under his rump and a foam donut under just his thighs to keep the angle from cutting off circulation, which he HAD managed to tip over the bedpan.. which was.. gross to say the least, and in his struggles John had dislocated the hip of the leg he was hanging by... BUT on the bright side.. At least John hadn't taken another hit to the head...

Apparently the others had heard the shouts and realised that Bobby would need help, because even injured as bad as he was John Winchester was a scary dangerous man, because as Bobby started working to get John free of the last traction chain there were footsteps and the clearing of a throat as Caleb came into view at Bobby's side, then Ellen appeared at John's head while Doctor Burnett started checking John over.

"He's broke his right kneecap, dislocated his left hip and we're gonna have to fix the side of the body cast and the cast around his left arm cause he pulled them both apart from the support rod that was holding his left arm in place.. Well.. It could've been worse." Doctor Burnett stated.. He really needed to learn when to knock on wood...

"Let's get him back in bed and fix the areas of the casts he cracked." Ellen grunted as she started to maneuver John ino a better position for Bobby to free John from the tangled traction chain he hung by.

At some point, whether it had been during the ten hour drive to South Dakota or during the several hours it had taken to work on helping to repair Sam and Dean's MANY physical injuries, the five hunters, Jo and Doctor Burnett had ALL come to a silent agrement that their anger towards John had been irrational and misplaced and that John was truely a victim in this ordeal as well as his sons. Even when they ALL KNEW that John WOULD think otherwise no matter what any of them might try to say to help him realise the truth like they had, that in the world of hunting... Hell in the world PERIOD.. Something like what happened with John and his sons could happen to ANYONE.. COULD happen to ANY hunter that took THEIR children on ANY hunt or to a hunter with children at ANY other time, EVEN during downtime, EVEN IF that hunter had given up hunting... Hunters would ALWAYS be a target for attacks like what happened to the small Winchester family, children would ALWAYS be a target for EVERYTHING evil in the world and children of hunters WOULD ALWAYS be dual targets because even once they were grown NO MATTER WHAT they chose to do with their life, they'd ALWAYS be the child of a hunter even if their parents died evil things would STILL go after them simply because of who their parents were...

Although they ALL did still have a FEW issues with the way John sometimes parented his boys they realised that what happened with the demons in Montana HAD NOT been John's fault.. If it hadn't been him, it WOULD HAVE been someone else, hunter or not and THOSE people would most likely NOT have lived.. The Winchesters would probably not have survived either had it not been for Sam's idea to get word out about what had them and where they were...

After John's bed was cleaned up and the new injuries he'd inflicted on himself were dealt with, the five hunters got John back into bed and this time there was always going to be someone with him for if he woke up again. As now that Sam and Dean's conditions were more stable than they had been twelve hours earlier all the hunters, the doctor and Jo could now rotate between taking care of John and his sons, keeping up with keeping everyone fed, keeping up with keeping the house in order and resting a bit themselves.

Caleb and Jim called dibbs on taking the first six hour shift with Sam and Dean while Rufus took care of John... Bobby, Ellen and Doctor Burnett rested and Jo took care of making dinner and doing a few light household chores.

* * *

Sooo.. A little John angst before everybody has their hands full with Sam and Dean... PLEASE REVIEW! And OH YEAH.. There WILL BE MORE John angst to come!


End file.
